Spinocerebellar Degeneration
by Matsumoto Shiro
Summary: Karin adalah gadis yang periang dan murah senyum, namun itu semua hilang saat penyakit degeneratif syaraf menyerang dirinya / bad summary / My first fanfic / Dare from anaracchi / RnR please!


"_**Ohayou gozaimasu**_, _**minna-san**_!" seru Karin sambil menendang pintu kelas yang malang.

"O-_**Ohayou mo**_, Karin-_**chan**_." balas Himeka terkejut karena baru pertama kali ia melihat Karin sesemangat itu, _**plus**_ cengo karena pintu kelas yang terbelah menjadi dua.

"_**Ohayou mo megami**_~" sahut Jin sambil menutup buku Fisika miliknya.

"Jin-_**chan**_!" seru Karin sambil berlari menuju Jin karena ia duduk di sebelahnya dan meletakkan tasnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Jin—nama lengkapnya Kuga Jin—langsung pundung dengan aura suram di pojok kelas, "Seberapa mirip aku dengan perempuan sampai harus dipanggil dengan _**suffix**_ '-_**chan**_'?" tanyanya.

"Karena Jin-_**chan**_ itu manis nan imut, kyaaaaa, aku sampai iri dengan kecantikanmu tahu!" seru Karin dengan wajah polos—atau dengan kata lain watados— sambil _**fangirling**_, sukses membuat Jin makin pundung. Ah, _**poor**_ Jin.

"Karin-_**chan**_, hari ini kau begitu semangat, ada apa?" tanya Miyon heran dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya pertanda ia heran.

"Karena hari ini belajar bahasa Inggris!" jawab Karin riang, iya, karena riangnya sampai ia naik ke atas meja dan bergaya ala _**Gigaman**_(?) nyasar #namaaslidisamarkan

"Yo!" seru Michiru sambil memutar _**tape recorder**_ yang entah darimana ia dapatkan sambil membunyikan backsound yang ada di permainan _**Happy Birdie**_ #namaaslidisamarkan

"Kok _**Happy Birdie**_?" tanya Karin masih dalam pose _**Gigaman**_.

"Kan bagus." jawab Michiru singkat. Ah, semakin mengingatkan _**aneue author**_ pada sekolah (tepatnya kelas) ajaib nan _**absurd**_nya.

Lho, kok malah nyambung ke sekolah _**aneue author**_ geblek nan sarap itu?

"Thor, elu yang nulis, kok elu yang heran?"

Hehehe, iya juga, benar kau Karin.

"Ka-Karin-_**chan**_, ada peraturan sekolah yang mengatakan tidak boleh naik ke atas kursi atau meja." ujar Himeka menegur sikap Karin.

"Hehehe." sementara yang ditegur hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil turun dari meja yang ia naiki, dan respon Himeka adalah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali.

"Itulah Hanazono-_**san**_, tak tahu peraturan sekolah." ujar Michiru.

"Lah, kau sendiri? Kenapa putar _**tape recorder**_ keras-keras?" tanya Kazusa.

"Biar greget, hehe." jawab Michiru sambil nyengir.

"Hari ini Yuuki-_**kun**_ juga begitu riang, ada apa?" tanya Miyon sambil melihat teman sebelahnya, Yuuki, sekaligus, ehem, pacarnya.

"Karena selain hari ini belajar musik tiga jam pelajaran, hari ini juga aku akan kencan dengan Miyon," jawab Yuuki sambil memeluk Miyon, membuat wajah Miyon memerah, "dan kau tidak akan melupakannya bukan, Miyon?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak, Yuuki-_**kun**_." jawab Miyon masih berada di pelukan Yuuki.

"Kalau mau pacaran, jangan di kelas," ujar Kazusa, "kasihan bagi yang jones tahu."

Ahahahaha! Kazusa jones rupanya!

"Hush! Sudah! Lanjutin aja!"

Hahaha, oke-oke, jangan marah Kazusa!

"Sepertinya hari ini semua orang berbahagia ya." ujar Himeka.

"Sepertinya tidak," sahut Rika sambil menutup buku novel yang ia baca, "menurutku hari ini semua pelajarannya tidak enak untuk dipelajari."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana pelajaran Biologi? Bukankah itu pelajaran kesukaanmu?" balas Michiru yang sedari tadi berusaha diam fokus pada bukunya untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan lagi-lagi merasa terganggu akibat kericuhan(?) kelas.

"..." sementara Rika bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Sudah sudah, tak perlu dipikirkan soal pelajaran hari ini." ujar Karin berusaha mendinginkan suasana karena ia merasakan aura neraka dari Rika entah kenapa.

"Betul kata Karin-_**chan**_," jawab Himeka menimpali perkataan Karin, "lagipula, semua pelajaran enak untuk dipelajari kok, asalkan ada niat serta motivasi untuk belajar." tambahnya, sementara yang lainnya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mereka setuju, bahkan kepala Karin hampir saja lepas dan mengeluarkan darah merah marun yang baunya sangat segar, enaknya~

"Thor!"

Ehem ehem, oke, serius kali ini.

"Oh iya, Jin mana?" tanya Michiru heran ketika sadar Jin tidak ada di sekeliling mereka lagi.

"Tuh, masih pundung," jawab Kazusa sambil melirik Jin yang masih pundung karena dipanggil menggunakan _**suffix**_ '-_**chan**_' oleh Karin, "tolong bantu dia agar tidak pundung lagi, dia sudah sangat jelek kalau tidak pundung, apalagi kalau pundung."

Jleb!

"Iya, malah lebih tampanan monyet dari pada Jin." timpal Miyon.

Jleb!

"Mengaku dirinya pintar dan anak beriman, tapi selalu remedial di pelajaran Agama." timpal Yuuki.

Jleb!

"Narsisnya berlebihan, bahkan ponselku selalu dipinjam olehnya untuk berfoto ria," tambah Himeka dengan nada sedikit menggerutu, "padahal ia jelek setengah is det(?)."

Jleb! Jleb!

"Ahhh, kita senasib Himeka, bahkan ponselku sampai nge-_**hang**_ tiga kali dalam sehari karena kepenuhan memori. Dasar Kuga narsis." sambung Michiru.

Jleb!

"Bahkan dia pernah sekali memukul kepala Suzuka-_**sensei**_ menggunakan gulungan karton, masih juga tidak mau mengaku. Murid macam apa itu?" lanjut Rika sinis.

Jleb!

Oh ya ampun Jin, kau harus sampai menerima 'manis'nya 'pujian' dari semua teman-temanmu. Orang sabar akan disayang _**Kami-sama**_, benar kan? Jadi yang sabar saja ya.

"Kalian kejam." respon Jin singkat dan makin pundung di pojokkan kelas bersama pintu.

"Memang. Dan apa kau baru tahu?" balas Rika sinis.

"Sudahlah, kasihan Jin." bela Karin setelah mendengar semua gerutuan teman-temannya _**minus**_ Jin, membuat Jin dengan sekejap menghentikan aksi pundungnya.

"AKHIRNYA ADA YANG MEMBELAKU cyiin~" ujar Jin bersorak-sorak menggunakan nada banci, berakhir semua teman-temannya muntah berjamaah kecuali Jin dan Yuuki.

"Duh lantainya harus dipel lagi." gerutu Yuuki sambil melangkahi bekas muntahan untuk mengambil kain pel di gudang.

"Oh iya Kazusa-_**chan**_, mana Kazune?" tanya Miyon sambil mengelap bekas muntahannya dengan sapu tangan hijau lumutnya yang selalu ia bawa, sekaligus merupakan hadiah pertama dari Yuuki untuknya.

"Oh Kazu-_**nii**_? Dia sudah datang seperti biasa, tapi aku tak tahu dia menghilang kemana." jawab Kazusa sambil menunjuk tas milik kembarannya—Kazune—yang berada tepat di sebelah bangkunya, "Dan itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang cukup aneh belakangan hari ini, entah apa yang ia lakukan."

"Dia kan anak yang rajin dan pintar," ujar Michiru, "bahkan karena pintarnya, ia sampai menggantikan Kazuto-_**sensei**_ untuk mengajar."

"Micchi, apa hubungannya?" tanya Himeka.

"Entah." jawab Micchi dan langsung memasang wajah _**innocent**_ dan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk huruf 'V' di tangan kanannya serta cengiran khasnya yang membuat Himeka _**sweatdrop**_.

"Huh, dia orang yang suka mengejekku dada rata!" seru Karin sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal karena mengingat beberapa momen kejadian—yang entah kenapa ber-_**flashback**_-ria(?) di kepalanya—saat ia dipanggil 'dada rata' oleh Kazune lebih dari dua kali.

"Aku izin keluar." ujar Rika dingin.

"Silahkan." ujar Kazusa yang juga dingin. Sepertinya ia begitu tak menyukai sifat dingin Rika, padahal ia memiliki seorang _**aniki**_ yang dinginnya dua kali lipat dari Rika.

"Apa kita datang kepagian ya? Kenapa kelas ini sangat sepi? Yang datang hanya kita dan beberapa orang saja." tanya Michiru setelah Rika keluar kelas entah untuk apa.

Jin melihat jam tangannya, "Sepertinya begitu, karena ini masih jam setengah enam." jawab Jin.

Yuuki menutup hidungnya sambil mengepel kelasnya, "Ugh, bekas muntahan kalian begitu manis sampai aku ingin pingsan." ujar Yuuki dengan majas ironi.

"_**Hontou**_? _**Arigatou gozaimasu**_." ujar Karin sambil ber_**ojigi**_.

Kazusa _**sweatdrop**_, "Itu ejekan bukan pujian Karin-_**sama**_. Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana pujian mana ejekan ya?"

"Oh ya? Hehehe." ujar Karin sambil nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menyengir untuk kedua kalinya, sukses membuat Kazusa makin _**sweatdrop**_.

"Yang baru datang Kazune-_**chan**_, Kazusa-_**chan**_, Karin-_**chan**_, Micchi, Jin, Miyon-_**chan**_, Rika-_**chan**_, aku, dan beberapa tas yang berada di sana aku tak tahu siapa pemiliknya." ujar Himeka sambil mengabsen semua murid di kelasnya selaku ketua kelas.

"Kenapa si Tsutsumi itu tak datang-datang juga ya? Padahal dia selalu datang pa—"

Brak!

"HEYAAAAA! PRIA TERKECE, TERGANTENG, NAN TERJIJAY(?) DI DUNIA TELAH DATANG!" seru Shingen sambil menebas pintu yang malang menggunakan kapak yang entah mana ia dapatkan dan sekaligus memotong ucapan Jin.

'_**Dia panjang umur.**_' batin Jin facepalm, '_**Dan hoi! Masih kecean dan febulesan aku juga tahu!**_' oh Jin, kau ternyata semakin narsis juga ya...

Dan dengan tidak elitnya, Shingen melempar kapaknya ke sembarang arah. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan topik mulai dari pelajaran sampai rencana untuk membuang kecebong _**nee-chan**_(?) langsung menundukkan kepala mereka masing-masing dengan refleks, takut menjadi korban atas kapak Shingen.

Syung(?)~

Jleb!

"AAAAAA! BANDOKU!" seru Kazusa histeris tatkala Shingen melempar kapak yang masih diragukan pemiliknya ke arah Kazusa. Kazusa juga menunduk bersama teman-temannya sehingga ia selamat, namun yang jadi korbannya adalah bando telinga kelinci miliknya.

Sekarang bando Kazusa tertancap manis di dinding bersama kapak Shingen. Karin dan Himeka sweatdrop. Jin dan Miyon cengo sambil memegang tangan satu sama lain. Michiru yang sedang asyik berdandan di bangkunya langsung jatuh dari kursi karena kaget akan getaran tanah sesaat yang ia rasakan. Yuuki yang baru masuk kelas setelah mengembalikan pel ke alam gaje(?) itupun langsung menatap Jin dengan tajam dan diam di tempat—

Plak!

"HOI! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT SAMA MIYON!"

"Auch!"

—lupakan kata 'diam di tempat' itu. Sepertinya Yuuki cemburu~

"Sepertinya akan ada terjadi pertarungan berdarah di kelas ini, di hari Selasa yang awalnya tentram akan menjadi suram." ujar Miyon sambil mundur ke dekat pintu kelas mereka yang tadi ditebas Shingen yang sekarang hanya berupa pondasinya saja, diikuti Karin, Himeka, Jin, Yuuki, dan Michiru, untuk cari aman.

**"Shi... ngen..."** ujar Kazusa yang dikelilingi aura gelap.

"Apa nona Kujyou?" tanya Shingen sinis tanpa merasa menyesal sedikitpun.

**"Kau akan menyesal..."** aura gelap Kazusa semakin mencekam, sukses membuat Enam Serangkai(?) itu merinding gaje.

"_**Minna**_, sebaiknya kita pergi." saran Karin, dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh kelima orang itu—Himeka, Jin, Michiru, Yuuki, dan Miyon—seolah mengatakana 'saran-yang-bagus', sementara murid-murid yang ternyata ikut bersama Enam Serangkai juga ikut mengangguk, lalu mereka masing-masing berpencar ke arah yang berbeda.

Plak!

Buk!

Slap!

Jduag!

Ctarr!

Brak!

"**MATI KAU SHINGEN! MUAHAHAHA!**"

"..."

Err, _**may we skip this bloody scenes please**_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spinocerebellar Degeneration**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**OOC, AU, AR, angst-and-tragedy-failed, plot hole, typo(s), misstypo(s), maybe a little gaje humor, and another warning. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Angst and Tragedy**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Matsumoto Shiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang keluarga, terdapat dua orang yang begitu mirip dan bisa dikatakan kembar—hei! Mereka memang kembar tahu!—sedang berdebat mungkin, eh?

"Itu bukan salahku! Itu salah Shingen! Kenapa dia merusak bando kesayanganku?!" seru seorang perempuan yang diketahui namanya Kazusa dengan nada membentak.

"Persediaan bandomu masih banyak, bahkan harus dibungkus kardus dan dimasukkan ke dalam gudang karena tidak muat lagi di kamar tidurmu!" balas seorang laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang nyaris sama dengan Kazusa, "Gara-gara kau juga, Shingen sampai pingsan kau hajar!"

"Argh! Kazu-_**nii**_ tidak pernah membelaku! Selalu saja aku yang salah!" seru Kazusa frustasi sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri, bahkan sampai ada helai rambut Kazusa yang putus ditangannya.

"Jangan bertengkar terus Kazune-_**chan**_, Kazusa-_**chan**_, jangan buat masalah kecil yang sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan secara dua pihak ini jadi masalah besar." lerai Himeka.

"Itu memang salahmu! Aku mau bela kau juga bagaimana caranya?!" balas laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kazune, saudara kembar Kazusa, mengabaikan Himeka yang berniat ingin melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah Kazune-_**kun**_, Kazusa-_**chan**_, jangan bertengkar terus." ujar Karin sambil membawa nampan berisi empat gelas air putih, namun tanpa sebab yang jelas, Karin terjatuh dan gelas yang ia bawa pun pecah.

Bruk!

Prang!

"Karin-_**chan**_! _**Daijoubu ka**_?!" tanya Himeka khawatir sambil membantu Karin untuk berdiri.

Kazusa segera berhenti berdebat dengan Kazune dan melesat menuju gudang untuk mengambil sapu, sementara Kazune hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Ah, Kazune terkadang memang_** emotionless**_. Nggak! Dia benar-benar _**emotionless**_!

"Ah, _**daijoubu**_, kakiku mungkin terkilir, hehehe." jawab Karin setelah berdiri dibantu oleh Himeka, lalu dengan refleks ia membersihkan sedikit debu di bajunya.

"Himeka-_**sama**_, tolong bawa Karin-_**sama**_ ke kamarnya, biar aku yang membersihkan pecahan gelas ini." perintah Kazusa sambil menyapu bekas pecahan kaca.

Karin menunduk menyesal, "_**Gomen ne**_. Aku telah memecahkan gelas persediaan rumah kalian."

"_**Daijoubu**_ Karin-_**chan**_, ayo, aku antar Karin-_**chan**_ ke kamar." ujar Himeka sambil membantu Karin berjalan menuju kamar Karin.

Sesampainya di kamar Karin, Himeka langsung menidurkan Karin di tempat tidurnya. Himeka meraih selimut yang masih terlipat rapi dan menyelimuti Karin dengan selimut itu hingga sebatas dada Karin.

"Kenapa Karin-_**chan**_ bisa jatuh?" tanya Himeka lagi sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Karin. Ia merasa kurang yakin akan jawaban Karin mungkin.

"Ah, kan aku sudah bilang kalau kakiku hanya terkilir." jawab Karin dengan jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun bedanya Karin menggunakan nada yang meyakinkan agar Himeka percaya akan ucapannya, karena ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh seperti tadi.

"Lain kali Karin-_**chan**_ harus hati-hati, nanti kalau Karin-_**chan**_ kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" saran Himeka. Dari nada bicaranya, ia begitu khawatir. Sangat khawatir malahan.

"Iya Himeka-_**chan**_, aku akan jaga diri." ucap Karin.

"Ah, aku keluar dulu ya, Karin-_**chan**_. Istirahat yang cukup." pesan Himeka.

Krietttt ...

Cklek!

"Tadi kenapa aku bisa jatuh ya?" tanya Karin sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya—orang tua Karin telah lama meninggal dan keluarga Kujyou mengangkat mereka sebagai anak angkat, namun Karin tidak mau mengubah marga lamanya.

Tok!

Tok!

"Karin-_**sama**_, aku masuk ya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Silahkan Kazusa-_**chan**_." ujar Karin.

Kriettt...

Belum sampai lima menit Himeka keluar dari kamarnya, Kazusa datang sambil membawa segelas air putih. Lalu Kazusa meletakkannya di sebuah meja kecil tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Karin yang berukuran_** queen-size**_.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Karin-_**sama**_?" tanya Kazusa.

"Lima kali jauh lebih baik." jawab Karin sambil merekahkan senyumannya.

"Aku tinggal tak apa ya? Hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok di rumah Micchi._** Gomen**_ tidak bisa menemanimu." ujar Kazusa dengan nada sedih, menandakan ia sangat menyesal.

"Ah, _**daijoubu**_. Tugas kelompokmu jauh lebih penting." ujar Karin.

"Baiklah Karin-_**sama**_, aku tinggal dulu ya._** Jaa**_." ujar Kazusa lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk keluar.

"_**Jaa**_."

Kriettt...

Cklek!

Karin menghela napasnya. Lalu rasa haus menyelimuti tenggorokannya, membuat ia dengan refleks menggapai segelas air minum yang tadi dibawakan Kazusa untuknya. Namun entah kenapa, syaraf motoriknya seperti tidak berfungsi sehingga ia tak bisa menggapai gelas itu.

'_**Ugh, kenapa tidak bisa?**_' batin Karin bingung masih berusaha menggampai gelas air putih yang membuat tenggorokannya semakin menjerit kehausan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Karin-_**sama**_! Aku ingin mengambil sapu tanganku yang tadi ketinggalan!" seru suara perempuan yang amat feminin.

'_**Itu sepertinya Kazusa.**_' batin Karin, "Masuk saja Kazusa-_**chan**_."

Kriettt...

Karin melirik ke tepi tempat tidurnya. Iris _**emerald**_ miliknya menatap sebuah sapu tangan yang bermotif kelinci. Ah dasar Kazusa, dia benar-benar maniak kelinci sejati.

"Hehehe." Kazusa langsung nyengir tanpa sebab begitu ia masuk ke kamar Karin—yang tadi sudah diberi izin oleh sang empunya—dan mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Kazusa-_**chan**_." panggil Karin dengan nada lemas. Oke, ia mulai memainkan aktingnya.

"Ada apa Karin-_**sama**_?" sahut Kazusa.

"Bisa aku minta tolong? Tolong ambilkan gelas air minum yang kau bawa, semua anggota tubuhku serasa lemas termasuk kedua tanganku." pinta Karin. Oh, dasar _**Dramatic Queen**_.

"Um baiklah." jawab Kazusa sambil membantu Karin untuk duduk—seperti yang dikatakan Karin kalau semua anggota tubuhnya melemas sehingga sulit bergerak—pertama kali, lalu baru mengambil gelas air minum yang Karin maksud.

"Ahh. _**Arigatou**_ Kazusa-_**chan**_." ujar Karin setelah Kazusa membantunya untuk minum.

"_**Douita**_ Karin-_**sama**_. Nah, tidurlah, semoga besok Karin-_**sama**_ cepat sembuh dan bisa sekolah." harap Kazusa.

"_**Arigatou**_ Kazusa-_**chan**_." ujar Karin lagi.

"Aku keluar dulu ya? Aku takut nanti Micchi marah padaku karena datang terlambat." ujar Kazusa sedikit takut.

"Baiklah Kazusa-_**chan**_." balas Karin.

Kriettt...

'_**Kenapa aku tak bisa mengambil gelas itu ya? Ahh, perasaanku mulai tidak enak,**_'

.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Siang ini, Karin sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di lapangan voli sekolahnya. Kedua kaki kecilnya diayun-ayunkan olehnya, menendang angin yang berhembus sangat kencang hari ini.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Ah Kazusa-_**chan**_, ada apa?" tanya Karin ketika melihat Kazusa berjalan dan sekarang ia berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Karin-_**sama**_! Untuk grup voli kita sekelompok ya?" pinta Kazusa.

"Ah, baiklah Kazusa-_**chan**_. Oh ya, grup voli kita anggotanya siapa saja?" tanya Karin.

"Ada Karin-_**sama**_, Himeka-_**sama**_, Rika-_**sama**_, Miyon-_**sama**_, dan aku sendiri. Pas lima orang." jawab Kazusa.

"Emm... bukannya kita akan melakukan latihan berpasangan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Karin.

"Memang sih," Kazusa memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "tapi kalau pada saat Torimaru-_**sensei**_ menyuruh kita untuk membuat grup, kita tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi." jawab Kazusa.

Karin mengangguk paham, "Nanti kalau latihan berpasangan, kita berdua ya Kazusa-_**chan**_?" pinta Karin.

"Iya iya, baiklah. Toh lagipula Himeka-_**chan**_ sudah berpasangan dengan Miyon-_**chan**_." jawab Kazusa.

"_**Minna**_! Torimaru-_**sensei**_ tidak bisa hadir karena sakit! Jadi kita latihan berpasangan sendiri-sendiri!" seru Himeka yang mencari batang hidung _**sensei**_ mereka yang sudah sepuluh menit tidak datang untuk mengajar mereka. Dan hasilnya adalah _**sensei**_ mereka sakit yang membuat Himeka menghela napas lelah. Maklum, tugas ketua kelas.

"Ayo Karin-_**sama**_!" seru Kazusa sambil menarik tangan Karin.

"Ambil bolanya Kazusa-_**chan**_! Kau servis pertama kali ya!" seru Karin bersiap dengan posisinya di daerah lapangannya.

"Baik Karin-_**sama**_!" seru Kazusa sambil mengambil bola voli yang telah disediakan dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan servis.

Buk!

Karin yang melihat bola voli itu melambung ke arahnya langsung berlari kecil agar bisa membalikkan bola pada Kazusa. Namun sesuatu yang sama seperti kemarin siang terjadi. Yap, Karin terjatuh tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Bruk!

Tuk!

Tuk!

Tuk...

"KARIN-_**SAMA**_!" seru Kazusa histeris sambil berlari menuju tempat Karin, mengabaikan bola voli—yang mereka pakai—yang mulai menjauhi mereka.

Anak murid lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu juga langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampiri Karin yang jatuh lemas. Terutama para laki-laki, biasa, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Karin-_**chan**_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himeka khawatir.

"Ah, tadi aku hanya tersandung batu." jawab Karin sambil menunjuk batu kecil yang memang berada di daerah lapangannya. Ah Karin, kenapa kau menutupi penyakitmu secara tidak langsung? Padahal jika kau memeriksakan diri pada dokter, kau akan syok kalau gejala sepele itu bisa membawa kematian padamu!

"Kau yakin kau tak apa-apa Karin-_**chan**_?" tanya Himeka memastikan.

"Lebih baik kita membawa Karin-_**sama**_ ke UKS." saran Kazusa, "Siapa yang mau mengan—"

Belum sempat Kazusa habis bertanya, para lelaki yang ada di sana—kecuali Micchi, Yuuki, Jin, dan Kazune yang diam saja, terutama Kazune yang memang dasarnya adalah orang _**emotionless**_—langsung berebutan mengambil kesempatan (yang menurut mereka cuma-cuma itu). Bahkan adegan pukul-pukulan pun terjadi. Sampai-sampai Himeka dan para perempuan lainnya tak mampu mengatasinya kecuali Kazusa yang hanya menonton adegan mereka dengan pandangan bosan dan Rika yang hanya cuek-cuek saja.

"Aku saja!"

"Hei! Badanmu kurus! Kau tak pantas mengangkat Hanazono-_**san**_!"

Buk!

Buk!

"Apa-apaan kau?! Daripada kau, gemuk namun lemah seperti perempuan!"

Plak!

"Aku saja!"

Jduag!

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"DIAMLAH KALIAN SEMUA!" seru Kazusa dengan nada membentak setelah pusing melihat anak laki-laki itu bertengkar hanya untuk membawa Karin ke UKS.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" bentak Miyon yang sedari tadi kewalahan untuk menenangkan keadaan dan akhirnya angkat bicara, "Biar aku dan Himeka-_**chan**_ saja yang membawa Karin-_**chan**_ ke UKS! Daripada kalian bertengkar terus. Yang iyanya kalian hanya memenuhi ruang UKS dan menghancurkan citra sekolah!" tambah Miyon masih dengan intonasi yang sama. Napasnya menjadi terburu-buru akibat membentak para laki-laki itu tanpa menghirup oksigen sedikitpun, ditambah lagi wajahnya semakin memerah. Ah, Miyon benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Miyon, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Yuuki yang baru menghampiri Miyon, sementara Micchi dan Jin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kalian ini... aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa kalian sampai bertengkar begitu sih?" tanya Karin heran, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yuuki tadi.

"Kakimu sampai berdarah seperti ini kau bilang tidak apa-apa?!" bentak Kazusa sambil menunjuk lutut kaki kanan Karin yang terus mengeluarkan darah hingga mengotori lapangan voli yang berwarna hijau menjadi merah di sekitar tempat kejadian.

"Huff..." sementara Karin hanya diam. Ia tahu Kazusa membentaknya seperti itu karena Kazusa peduli pada kondisi tubuhnya.

"Kazusa-_**chan**_, tolong awasi kegiatan teman-teman yang lain. Ayo Miyon-_**chan**_, kita bawa Karin-_**chan**_ ke UKS." perintah Himeka.

"Baik Himeka-_**chan**_." ujar Miyon.

"Semuanya! Bubar!" seru Kazusa dengan nada dan gerak-gerik mengusir layaknya kucing nyasar yang masuk rumah melalui jendela.

"Yahhh..." semua murid laki-laki itu mendesah napas panjang. Gagal agar bisa setidaknya menyentuh betapa lembutnya kulit putih Karin.

Sementara Yuuki, Micchi, dan Jin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan heran. Kazune? Oh, hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan pandangan biasa saja tanpa ekspresi, lagi.

Karin adalah salah satu murid—menurut para lelaki minus Kazune—yang masuk dalam daftar 'Perempuan yang Harus Dipacari Segera' seangkatan sekolahnya. Gadis _**brunette**_ beriris _**emerald**_ ini adalah gadis yang terkenal cukup 'lembut' di sekolahnya. Iya, karena terlalu lembut, sampai ia berhasil membuat seorang anak laki-laki pingsan hasil hadiah dari tinju 'cinta' milik Karin yang '_**oh-so-soft**_' itu. Meskipun ia lebih lembut dibanding Kazusa sihh...

"Baringkan Karin-_**chan**_ di sini." perintah Himeka.

"Baiklah Himeka-_**chan**_." balas Miyon.

Oh, ternyata Himeka dan Miyon sudah sampai di UKS rupanya. Lalu Miyon mengambil minyak kayu putih yang ada di dalam sebuah lemari dan mengoleskannya pada dahi dan perut Karin. Himeka dan Miyon pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang ditempati Karin.

"Karin-_**chan**_, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Himeka lagi, "Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Karin-_**chan**_ jatuh tanpa sebab seperti itu." tambah Himeka.

"Aku yakin aku baik-baik saja. Yang kemarin itu kakiku terkilir, nah, yang tadi itu aku tersandung batu." jawab Karin.

"Sudah sudah. Pokoknya hari ini Karin-_**chan**_ istirahat saja. Untuk olahraganya, sebaiknya Karin-_**chan**_ tidak perlu ikut. Kakimu berdarah sampai seperti itu." ujar Miyon.

"Ya sudah Karin-_**chan**_, kami keluar dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." pesan Himeka.

Baru saja Miyon dan Himeka keluar dari UKS, ia mendengar seperti air tumpah dari gelas plastik. Lalu ditambah suara seperti orang jatuh.

Kluntang!

Kluntung!

Pyar!

Buk!

Memiliki firasat yang buruk, Himeka dan Miyon kembali ke UKS dan menemukan Karin yang terjatuh dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan gelas plastik yang berisi air putih itu pun tumpah.

"KARIN-_**CHAN**_!"

.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, kau saja yang bilang. Kau kan yang paling disayang oleh Kazune." ujar Miyon sambil mendorong paksa tubuh mungil Himeka.

Sekarang Miyon ada di Kujyou _**Mansion**_ untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama Kazusa dan Himeka. Karin sedang tidur siang di kamar tidurnya. Sementara Kazune asyik dengan laptop miliknya, entah mengerjakan apa.

Setelah pekerjaan rumah mereka berhasil mereka kerjakan semuanya, Miyon penasaran akan gejala jatuh tanpa sebab dan tak bisa mengambil barang jarak dekat—terbukti pada saat di UKS Karin tak bisa menggapai gelas plastik yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari satu meter dari posisi tubuhnya—yang dialami Karin.

"Ka-Kazune-_**chan**_." panggil Himeka.

"Hn? Ada apa Kar—oh Himeka." ujar Kazune.

Kazusa dan Miyon yang berada di belakang Himeka hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan maksud yang sama, namun orang yang mereka maksud tidak menyadarinya. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, isi pikiran mereka berdua bisa sama.

'_**Oh, jadi Kazune / Kazu-nii menyukai Karin-chan / Karin-sama ya.**_' pikir mereka berdua.

"A-Aku mau pinjam laptop Kazune-_**chan**_, boleh?" tanya Himeka dengan lembut serta sopan, meskipun ada nada takut saat ia berbicara.

"Sebentar lagi ya, aku sedang mencari sesuatu." jawab Kazune sambil mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard laptop itu.

"Kata Kazune-_**chan**_, sebentar lagi, karena dia mau pakai sebentar." ujar Himeka.

Kazusa masih tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kazu-_**nii**_?"

Himeka menggeleng dua kali, "Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Tadi pada saat ingin menyahutmu, dia ada menyebut 'Kar' bukan?" tanya Miyon dengan seringaiannya yang semakin melebar.

"Iya, memang Kazune-_**chan**_ memang—tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau..." ucapan Himeka menggantung karena syok.

"Yap! Enam puluh persen hipotesa kami mengatakan Kazune menyukai Karin-_**chan**_." ujar Miyon.

"Shtt! Jangan keras-keras Miyon-_**sama**_." pesan Kazusa sambil menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya, sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh Miyon diam, yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Miyon pertanda ia mengerti.

"Ini Himeka. Kau mau pinjam kan?" tanya Kazune sambil menyodorkan laptop miliknya.

'_**Ugh, kalau sama sepupunya, pasti sifatnya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh satu(?) derajat**_.' batin Miyon kesal.

'_**Padahal aku imouto kembarnya, masa Himeka yang notabene adalah sepupunya lebih diperhatikan sih?**_' batin Kazusa iri.

Himeka pun memindahkan laptop itu ke meja yang tadi dipakainya untuk belajar bersama dari meja kantor Kazuto, ayah Kazusa dan Kazune (yang tadi dipakai oleh Kazune). Himeka pun mencari kalimat 'jatuh tanpa sebab' di mesin pencarian.

Namun pada saat ia masih mengetikkan huruf 'j' dan 'a', pencarian sebelumnya—oh ternyata tadi Kazune menggunakan mesin pencarian rupanya—memunculkan kalimat 'jatuh tanpa sebab'.

"Kazune-_**chan**_." panggil Himeka.

"Ada apa Himeka?" sahut Kazune.

"Apa Kazune-_**chan**_ mencari 'jatuh tanpa sebab' di mesin pencarian? _**History**_nya masih ada." tanya Himeka.

"I-Itu..." belum sempat Kazune menjawab, namun Kazusa sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Araaaaa~ Kazu-_**nii**_ ternyata menyukai Karin-_**sama**_~" goda Kazusa.

"A-Apaan sih?!" bentak Kazune dan langsung memasuki kamarnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat berkumpulnya Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita cari tahu." ujar Miyon yang telah kembali ke mode seriusnya.

Tek!

Tek!

Tek!

Hasil pencarian yang muncul adalah sebuah penyakit yang memiliki gejala jatuh tanpa sebab yang dialami Karin. Mereka bertiga menaikkan sebelah alis mata mereka, mereka bingung karena baru pertama kali melihat nama penyakit itu.

"_**Spinocerebellar**_..." baca Himeka.

"_**Degeneration**_..." sambung Kazusa.

"_**Ataxia**_..." sambung Miyon.

"Coba kita baca yang ini." ujar Kazusa sambil menunjuk salah satu hasil pencarian yang mereka cari tadi, dan dibalas anggukan kepala kecil oleh Himeka.

Klik!

"_**Spinocerebellar Degeneration**_, atau lebih dikenal _**Spinocerebellar Ataxia**_, atau cukup disebut _**Ataxia**_ saja, adalah penyakit yang berbeda nama namun sebenarnya adalah penyakit yang sama." ujar Himeka membaca kalimat pertama.

"Penyakit ini biasanya menyerang otak kecil, namun terkadang juga menyerang tulang belakang. Hal tersebut menyebabkan syaraf motorik terganggu." lanjut Miyon.

"Gejalanya seperti jatuh tanpa sebab, tidak bisa menggapai benda yang dekat, dan sulit bicara." lanjut Himeka, lalu ia terkejut.

"Itu kan..." ucapan Kazusa menggantung.

"Gejala yang dialami oleh Karin-_**chan**_." sambung Miyon seolah ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kazusa.

"Lebih baik kita lanjut saja." ujar Himeka walaupun ia masih syok.

"Banyak orang yang mengira penyakit _**Spinocerebellar Degeneration**_ disebabkan oleh virus, namun sebenarnya disebabkan oleh keturunan atau mutasi gen." lanjut Kazusa.

"Jika sudah akut, maka penderita tidak akan bisa berjalan dan harus duduk di kursi roda. Bahkan jika makin parah, fungsi tulang belakang akan melemah sehingga hanya bisa berbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur." lanjut Miyon.

"Dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obatnya." ujar Himeka mengakhiri.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_**Minna**_?" panggil Miyon ketika suasana hening selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit.

"Ya?" sahut Himeka dan Kazusa serempak.

"Kira-kira, apa kita memiliki pikiran yang sama?" tanya Miyon.

Kazusa mengangguk kecil, "Sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi... tidak mungkin bukan? Tidak mungkin kalau, hiks hiks..." isak Himeka sambil memeluk Kazusa.

"Iya, gejala jatuh tanpa sebab itu pasti hanya kebetulan sama saja dengan penyakit _**Spinocerebellar Degeneration**_ yang memiliki gejala yang sama." jawab Kazusa berusaha menenangkan Himeka dengan menepuk punggung Himeka dengan pelan.

"Tidak! Karin-_**chan**_ pasti baik-baik saja!" seru Miyon, "Selama ini Karin-_**chan**_ selalu menjaga kesehatan fisiknya! Tidak mungkin ia mengidap penyakit yang separah itu!"

"Aku juga tidak percaya."

Himeka (yang masih terisak di pelukan Kazusa), Miyon, dan Kazusa menoleh ke arah sumber suara bariton yang amat khas di telinga mereka. Pria berambut _**light-blonde**_ dengan iris biru safir, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama lengkap Kujyou Kazune.

"Ka-Kazu-_**nii**_..." lirih Kazusa.

"_**Spinocerebellar Degeneration**_, atau lebih dikenal dengan penyakit Ataxia. Penyakit yang sampai sekarang belum ada pengidap yang sembuh, ditambah lagi tak ada obat penawarnya." jelas Kazune singkat namun intinya sama dengan yang mereka bertiga baca di internet.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita bawa Karin-_**chan**_ ke dokter?" saran Miyon, "Agar kita tahu apa benar-benar Karin-_**chan**_ positif atau negatif mengidap penyakit degeneratif syaraf ini." tambahnya.

"Ide yang bagus." jawab Kazusa, "Sudahlah Himeka, jangan menangis terus. Karin-_**sama**_ belum tentu mengidap penyakit itu. Aku yakin Karin-_**sama**_ akan baik-baik saja." ujar Kazusa lembut.

"Tapi aku takut, hiks, bila Karin-_**chan**_ kenapa-kenapa, hiks." ujar Himeka sesenggukan sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, aku sudah dapat peringatan dari _**kaa-san**_," ujar Miyon sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk dari ibunya yang berisi agar Miyon pulang, "aku janji aku akan menemani Karin-_**chan**_ periksa ke dokter bersama kalian besok." tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah Miyon, lagipula pekerjaan kita sudah selesai." ujar Kazusa yang masih memeluk Himeka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kriettt...

Pintu itu tertutup saat Miyon keluar dari kediaman Kujyou, meninggalkan Kazusa, Kazune, dan Himeka yang membisu dan tak bergerak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

Kringggggg!

"Yeah! Saatnya pulang!"

"Ughhhhh... habis ini aku ingin tidur! Pelajaran fisika hari ini membuat kepalaku mendidih dan ingin meledak!"

"Yeayy! Kirio, nanti aku menginap di rumahmu ya!"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Yippiiiiii! Aku bisa bermain laptop yang disita _**kaa-san**_ selama seminggu!"

"Hore! Merdeka!"

Itulah seruan beberapa murid di akhir jam sekolah pada hari Sabtu yang cerah itu. Karin dan yang lainnya segera membereskan peralatan menulis mereka dan bergegas pulang.

"Karin-_**chan**_! Hari ini kita ke dokter ya!" seru Himeka.

"Lho, ada apa?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Kazusa-_**chan**_ terkena radang tenggorokan, ia berpikir dia terkena amandel." jawab Miyon bohong.

"Errgh..." Kazusa memegangi bagian lehernya yang sakit. Akting lagi.

"Ya sudah, ayo, Kyuu-_**chan**_ sudah menunggu sedari tadi." ujar Himeka sambil menunjuk mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kyuu-_**chan**_, pelayan setia mereka.

"Okee."

Kazusa, Miyon, Himeka, Karin, dan Kazune memasuki mobil milik keluarga Kujyou tersebut. Miyon memang sudah berjanji kemarin untuk ikut dalam pemeriksaan Karin.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit. Satu per satu diantara mereka keluar dari mobil. Sesudah Karin keluar, ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit, namun ia lagi-lagi terjatuh tanpa sebab. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Karin tak sadarkan diri sama saat ia di UKS.

Bruk!

"Karin-_**chan**_!" seru Himeka dan Miyon terkejut sambil mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuh Karin.

"Biar aku bantu." ujar Kazune yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suaranya sambil mengangkat tubuh Karin yang menurutnya ringan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, sementara Kazusa, Miyon, dan Himeka mengekor di belakang.

'_**Kazu-nii modus.**_' batin Kazusa.

'_**Kazune ternyata pintar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan juga rupanya seperti laki-laki lainnya.**_' batin Miyon.

'_**Kazune-chan benar-benar menyukai Karin-chan ya?**_' batin Himeka.

"Silahkan tunggu di luar selagi kami sedang memeriksa keadaan si pasien." ujar salah satu suster agak kaku sambil masuk ke ruang UGD.

"Sepertinya suster yang satu itu masih pemula," ujar Miyon, "bisa terlihat dari ucapannya yang kaku."

"Hush! Jangan bicara begitu!" Kazusa memperingatkan Miyon sambil menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sama saat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di Kujyou _**Mansion**_, sementara yang diperingatkan hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan keringat dingin yang sedikit keluar (ia masih mengingat saat Shingen dihajar oleh Kazusa hingga babak belur, dan ia tidak mau menjadi korban Kazusa yang kedua).

Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki-laki yang mungkin sekitar kepala tiga keluar dengan pakaian putih—dokter—dari ruangan sehabis melakukan pemeriksaan. Himeka bangkit dari posisi duduknya, diikuti Kazusa dan Miyon, sementara Kazune masih duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Apa kalian keluarga dari pasien?" tanya dokter.

"Kami saudara angkatnya." jawab Kazusa bohong. Namun bisa dikatakan begitu, secara Karin tinggal bersama mereka seperti saudara sendiri.

"Bagaimana kondisi Karin-_**chan**_?" tanya Himeka khawatir.

"Pasien mengalami penyakit _**Spinocerebellar Degeneration**_. Jarang sekali orang-orang mengidap penyakit ini." jawab dokter yang tadi memeriksa Karin.

Deg!

Kazusa, Himeka, dan Miyon membeku di tempat. Perlahan-lahan diantara mereka bertiga terdengar suara isakan yang begitu memilukan hati.

"Ka-Karin-_**sama**_..." lirih Kazusa sambil duduk kembali di kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

"Ini... mimpi kan?" tanya Himeka sambil menyubit lengannya. "Sakit! Tunggu, jadi ini bukan mimpi ya?"

"Kau pasti bermain-main kan?! Hah?! Jawab! Kau pasti bercanda bukan?! Dan kau hanya mengarang bukan?!" seru Kazune yang mendadak tersulut api emosi. Bahkan ia dengan kurang ajarnya ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju dokter yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tahu penyakit itu, namun yang ia maksud adalah dokter ini mengarang nama penyakit Karin.

"Kazune, tenangkan dirimu." ujar Miyon.

"Maafkan saya. Ini adalah penyakit yang sangat langka. Ditambah lagi obat untuk penyakit ini belum ditemukan sampai sekarang." jelas sang dokter.

Mendengar itu, Kazune semakin kesal. Ia pun mengeratkan cengkeramannya itu dan menatap tajam manusia yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?! Katakan padaku berapa banyak yang harus kubayar untuk kesembuhan Karin?! Cepat katakan! Berapa pun akan kubayar!" bentak Kazune kasar.

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Jika memang ada obatnya, pasti akan saya berikan pada pasien. Namun memang sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada orang yang sembuh dari penyakit ini. Ditambah lagi ini baru pertama kali saya menangani penyakit ini. Kita hanya bisa berdoa pada _**Kami-sama**_." tutur dokter itu.

Kazune melepas cengkeramannya. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. Otak jeniusnya mencerna perkataan dokter tadi. Lalu ia berpikir ternyata benar juga kata dokter, kalau _**Kami-sama**_ sudah berkehendak, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menuntutnya? Heh, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

"Maafkan saya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." ujar dokter.

"Tidak. _**Arigatou gozaimasu**_." ujar Kazune berusaha meredam emosinya untuk kembali tenang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya harus pergi sekarang." ucap dokter itu lalu beranjak masuk ke ruangannya.

"Karin-_**sama**_, hiks hiks..." lirih Kazusa sesenggukan, sementara Kazune yang sudah tenang langsung duduk di kursinya lagi, sementara Himeka dan Miyon hanya bisa mematung dalam posisi berdiri mereka.

_**Spinocerebellar Degeneration, atau lebih dikenal Spinocerebellar Ataxia, atau cukup disebut Ataxia saja, adalah penyakit yang berbeda nama namun sebenarnya adalah penyakit yang sama.**_

_**Penyakit ini biasanya menyerang otak kecil, namun terkadang juga menyerang tulang belakang. Hal tersebut menyebabkan syaraf motorik terganggu.**_

_**Gejalanya seperti jatuh tanpa sebab, tidak bisa menggapai benda yang dekat, dan sulit bicara.**_

_**Banyak orang yang mengira penyakit Spinocerebellar Degeneration disebabkan oleh virus, namun sebenarnya disebabkan oleh keturunan atau mutasi gen.**_

_**Jika sudah akut, maka penderita tidak akan bisa berjalan dan harus duduk di kursi roda. Bahkan jika makin parah, fungsi tulang belakang akan melemah sehingga hanya bisa berbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur.**_

_**Dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obatnya.**_

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Miyon dan Himeka hanya bisa terdiam saat beberapa tetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Kazusa. Mereka juga mengingat secara detail tentang penyakit itu. Penyakit yang sangat berbahaya yang menyerang gadis sebaik dan secantik Hanazono Karin.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang kena? Kenapa harus Karin-_**sama**_? Kenapa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Walau sudah melakukan terapi seperti penderita lainnya, tapi tetap saja akan membawa Karin-_**chan**_ pada kematian, bukankah itu benar?" timpal Himeka sambil melengos pasrah. Ia sudah putus asa.

"Tidak! Kalian berdua jangan berpikiran seperti itu!" seru Miyon sedikit keras, "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, kalian tahu? Bisa saja Karin-_**chan**_ akan sembuh, aku yakin itu. Aku yakin Karin-_**chan**_ akan menjadi penderita pertama yang berhasil melewati penyakit yang satu ini."

"Aku setuju dengan Miyon."

Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon menoleh ke arah Kazune yang membuka suaranya. Kazusa mengelap bekas air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya, sementara Miyon menepuk pelan punggung Kazusa, berusaha menenangkan Kazusa.

"Jika _**Kami-sama **_berbaik hati, ia pasti akan memberkati Karin-_**chan**_." ujar Himeka pelan.

"Pintar." ujar Kazune singkat.

"Ya sudah, yang terpenting kita harus berdoa untuk kesembuhan Karin-_**chan**_. Siapa tahu _**Kami-sama**_ akan memberikan jalan terbaik untuk Karin-_**chan**_." ujar Miyon, dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga temannya.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Karin divonis terkena penyakit _**Spinocerebellar Degeneration**_. Sekarang Kazune sedang duduk dengan santai di bangku taman di halaman belakang sekolahnya, sementara Karin duduk di sebelahnya dengan santai sama seperti dirinya.

Mereka berdua melihat pohon sakura yang tengah menggugurkan bunganya, yang sukses menenangkan hati mereka berdua.

Hanazono Karin. Entah kenapa sebuah nama lengkap dengan marganya itu selalu berputar di kepalanya. Juga jantungnya yang selalu berdegup kencang tanpa sebab, namun ia dapat menutupnya dengan sangat baik.

Oh iya, bicara soal Karin. Seminggu telah berlalu dan kondisi Karin semakin buruk saja. Tulisan Karin yang awalnya sangat enak untuk dibaca menjadi tidak karuan dan berantakan, sampai-sampai Himeka atau Kazusa harus mencatatkan ulang catatan Karin yang untungnya masih sedikit bisa mereka baca.

Terkadang ucapan Karin juga tidak jelas didengar. Apalagi vokal 'o' dan 'e' yang terkadang menjadi satu, sehingga sulit didengar. Dan ia masih ingat jelas saat Karin harus membaca puisi di kelas dalam keadaan seperti itu. Untung saja Ami-_**sensei**_ begitu baik hati menuntaskan nilai psikomotorik Karin meskipun harus pas ketentuan nilai.

Dan ia juga berpikir, apa salah besar Karin sampai ia harus mengidap penyakit separah itu? Kenapa Karin harus mendapat cobaan yang begitu berat seperti ini? Itulah keluhan yang sering ia lontarkan meskipun hanya bisa dalam hati.

"Sepertinya ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat bunga sakura berguguran seperti ini. Hidupku tidak lama lagi, bahkan tidak lebih dari satu tahun." ujar Karin.

Kazune sedikit tersentak tatkala mendengar ucapan Karin yang kini tengah memandangi bunga sakura yang berguguran di hadapan mereka berdua. Jujur saja, ia hampir saja menangis saat membayangkan apalagi melihat langsung kondisi Karin yang begitu memprihatinkan. Namun ia hanya melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari seorang Hanazono Karin, bukan kesedihan yang sedang ditutupi oleh gadis manis sepertinya.

Pria bersurai _**light-blonde**_ ini sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kondisi Karin yang seperti ini, sungguh berbeda dengan Karin yang dulu, yang periang serta lembut, meskipun gadis bersurai _**brunette**_ ini terkadang terlihat menyebalkan di hadapannya.

Kazune menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu sesaat ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia tak tahan melihat senyum paksa dan tatapan lirih Karin yang sanggup membuat air matanya meleleh.

"Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang harus mengidap penyakit separah itu? Kenapa harus Karin?" tanya Kazune entah kepada siapa ia bertanya, sama seperti Kazusa yang saat itu berada di rumah sakit.

Karin yang tadi sedang bersenandung lirih langsung terkejut tatkala melihat Kazune menangis. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah... Kazune menangis untuk dirinya? Apa Kazune bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan?

"Kenapa kau menangis, Kazune-_**kun**_?" tanya Karin sambil menatap Kazune.

"Maaf Karin." ujar Kazune masih menangis. Dirinya tahu kalau ia begitu pecundang di hadapan Karin saat ini, tapi masa bodoh dengan semuanya itu, toh ia tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air matanya hanya karena masalah Karin yang menurutnya bukanlah hal biasa nan sepele. Siapapun yang setegar apapun orang itu pasti menangis melihat kondisi Karin yang membuat Karin menderita.

"Sudahlah Kazune-kun, untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku? Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun padaku, dan aku tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Karin sambil mengukir senyum di wajahnya, meskipun senyum lirih yang diukirnya, '_**Kazune-kun menangis... hanya untukku?**_' pikirnya tak percaya.

Kazune masih saja menangis, namun kali ia menatap Karin lekat-lekat, lalu entah karena sengaja atau refleks ia memeluk Karin yang kini memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau—" Karin baru saja ingin memukul dengan keras dan segera melepas pelukan yang diberikan Kazune, namun entah kenapa Karin merasa nyaman saat dipeluk Kazune, dan tangannya dengan refleks balas memeluk Kazune yang masih menangis hingga meninggalkan bekas beberapa tetes air mata di baju Karin.

"Karin, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. _**Suki da yo**_." ucap Kazune masih terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Karin.

Karin tersentak kaget saat ia mendengar ucapan bahwa Kazune mencintainya. Ia kaget akan dua hal. Pertama, Kazune menangisi dirinya, dan yang kedua adalah Kazune mencintai dirinya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu." balas Karin lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi Karin, jangan tinggalkan aku." lirih Kazune.

"Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu, Kazune-_**kun**_, namun jika itu adalah takdir yang telah ditakdirkan oleh_** Kami-sama**_, mau bagaimana lagi? Penyakit ini sepertinya mulai menggerogoti kesadaranku." ujar Karin.

"Karin... jangan bicara begitu, kau harus sembuh, aku yakin kau pasti sembuh." ujar Kazune.

"_**Arigatou**_ Kazune-_**kun**_." ujar Karin. Tersirat dari nada bicaranya ia begitu menderita namun ditutupnya, namun itu tidak berhasil untuk seorang pria yang bersamanya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau begitu menderita saat ini Karin, namun kau harus bertahan, ya?" harap Kazune. Ya ampun, ia belum pernah sedramatis ini sampai sekarang.

"Aku akan berusaha untuh bertahan." ujar Karin.

"Kau jangan berusaha untuk bertahan hidup saja." ujar Kazune.

Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia bingung. 'Apa maksud Kazune-_**kun**_? Bukankah yang kukatakan tadi benar?' batinnya berucap. Ia takut ia salah bicara.

"Kau juga harus berusaha untuk belajar mencintaiku." ujar Kazune.

Blush!

Pipi Karin bersemu merah. Di saat seperti ini, Kazune masih bisa menghibur dirinya yang sukses membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan semua masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Hahaha Kazune-_**kun**_, aku memang sudah menyukaimu sejak lama tahu." ujar Karin sambil tertawa kecil.

Blush!

Kini pipi Kazune yang sudah berwarna semerah stroberi yang baru saja berbuah. Jadi perempuan ini... benar-benar membalas perasaannya? Astaga, ini baru pertama kali Kazune mengalami hal-hal seperti ini, yang dulu dianggap picisan oleh dirinya sendiri karena sering menonton adegan seperti ini di berbagai sinetron di televisi.

"Hei! Aku serius!" seru Kazune.

"Aku juga serius Kazune-_**kun**_, hahaha." balas Karin masih tertawa lebar.

'_**Ya, aku suka tawamu itu. Tawa dan senyum tanpa dosa itu, ah, itu membuatku semakin prihatin denganmu, Karin. Kenapa orang yang aku cintai harus menghadapi cobaan yang bahkan tak bisa ia tangani? Kenapa?**_' batin Kazune miris.

"Kazune-_**kun**_, kau kenapa?" tanya Karin yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kazune.

"Ah? Hn. _**Nandemonai**_." ujarnya singkat.

'_**Apa dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini?**_' batin Karin.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Sekarang kondisi Karin semakin memburuk saja. Sekarang ia tak bisa berjalan lagi, sehingga harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk bergerak. Ditambah lagi ia tak bisa berbicara dengan jelas, sehingga ia mau tak mau harus menutup mulutnya agar orang tidak pusing mendengar ucapannya. Tangannya sudah tidak dapat berfungsi normal seperti dulu, ya, seperti dulu sebelum Karin divonis mengidap penyakit ini.

"Ini danau yang ingin Karin-_**chan**_ kunjungi, bukankah begitu Karin-_**chan**_?" tanya Himeka yang mendorong kursi roda Karin di belakang.

Karin hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Ingin sekali ia berjalan dan berbicara dengan lancar. Ia paling benci merepotkan orang lain, karena menurutnya, ia hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain saja. Namun, mau dikata apa lagi? Ia tak bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian lagi. Tak bisa lagi...

Pluk!

Karin tersentak kaget saat ia dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Bau harum bunga_** daisy**_, tidak salah lagi ini adalah Himeka, orang satu-satunya yang menemani dirinya menuju danau yang ia tuju.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Karin (lagi-lagi) tersentak kaget karena tetes-tetes air mata membasahi bajunya. Ingin sekali Karin bertanya '_**Ada apa Himeka?**_' seperti saat ia melihat Kazune menangisi dirinya, namun sekarang sudah tidak mungkin.

"Karin-_**chan**_, hiks hiks, maafkan aku..." lirih Himeka sesenggukan, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di paras cantiknya. Suaranya yang parau membuat Karin kaget untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Ia berpikir, kenapa semua orang meminta maaf padanya? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Mereka tidak pernah membuat dirinya marah dan sebagainya, malahan itu yang membuat Karin selalu tersenyum setiap hari, meskipun terkadang itu adalah senyuman lirih.

'_**Himeka-chan, berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini.**_' batin Karin penuh harap. Ia tak sanggup sahabat yang sudah dari kecil ini menangis hanya untuk dirinya yang tidak berdaya ini lagi.

"Karin-_**chan**_, hiks, kau tahu, hiks? Aku sudah menyayangimu seperti Kazusa-_**chan**_ dan Kazune-_**chan,**_ hiks, jangan pernah tinggalkan, hiks hiks, aku..." lirih Himeka.

Kalau Karin bisa, ia ingin sekali mengelap air mata Himeka dan menghiburnya seperti dulu. Ya, ia masih ingat saat-saat ia menghibur Himeka yang tengah menangis seperti ini seperti momen Himeka kehilangan hamster kesayangannya. Dan ia juga ingat saat-saat Himeka bahagia.

"Karin-_**chan**_, hiks, aku masih ingat, hiks hiks, saat kau menolongku pada saat lomba lari, hiks hiks." ujar Himeka, "Aku ingin membalas, hiks hiks, budi padamu dengan, hiks, menjagamu agar tetap hidup, hiks."

_**Flashback On**_

_**"Siswa terakhir, Kujyou Himeka dan Hanazono Karin. Harap bersiap-siap di garis start. Yang menang akan dipastikan untuk mengikuti lomba lari tingkat kota Tokyo." perintah Torimaru-sensei.**_

_**Semuanya tergiur akan lomba lari tersebut, namun apa daya, mereka tidak bisa menempuh waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh Torimaru-sensei, yaitu dua menit untuk laki-laki dan dua menit tiga puluh detik. Sementara yang paling cepat adalah Kazune dalam waktu dua menit tujuh detik dan Kazusa dalam waktu dua menit empat puluh satu detik. Sungguh disayangkan.**_

_**"Kazune! Harusnya kau bisa!" seru Yuuki menyemangati.**_

_**"Salahkan Torimaru-sensei, karena dia memberi waktu yang sangat sedikit untuk laki-laki!" gerutu Kazune sedikit kesal.**_

_**"Oh ayolah, kau pasti bisa di lain waktu!" dukung Yuuki sambil nyengir tanpa sebab yang diketahui.**_

_**"Ya." sahut Kazune datar. Sedatar wajah Jin, sedatar otaknya Shingen, sedatar dompetnya Michiru, dan sedatar badannya Kazusa XD #plakgeplak**_

_**Jin, Shingen, Michiru, dan Kazusa yang barusan tadi kita bicarakan langsung bersin tanpa alasan.**_

_**Karin dan Himeka telah berdiri di garis start. Pandangan mereka sama-sama ke arah depan dengan tatapan tajam. Banyak murid yang menyorakkan nama mereka berdua secara bergantian.**_

_**"Bersedia." ujar Torimaru-sensei.**_

_**Himeka dan Karin menyesuaikan posisi kaki dan tangan mereka, sementara siswa-siswa kelas mereka berdua semakin memperkuat sorak-sorakkan mereka.**_

_**"Siap." ujar Torimaru-sensei sambil menyiapkan stopwatch dan peluit.**_

_**"Karin!"**_

_**"Himeka!"**_

_**"Hanazono-san! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!"**_

_**"Semangat Himeka-san!"**_

_**"Kujyou-san, ganbatte!"**_

_**Itulah sorak-sorak yang terdengar saat lomba lari sprint dengan jarak seratus lima puluh meter akan dimulai.**_

_**"Ya!" seru Torimaru-sensei.**_

_**Pritttt!**_

_**Drap!**_

_**Drap!**_

_**Drap!**_

_**"Ayo Hanazono-san!"**_

_**"Karin-chan! Himeka-chan! Ganbatte ne!"**_

_**"Himeka! Ayo semangat!"**_

_**Bruk!**_

_**"Itai..." lirih Himeka ketika terjatuh sambil memegangi kakinya yang terkilir.**_

_**Karin yang sudah berada di posisi depan dan mendengar suara orang jatuh itu langsung berhenti berlari dan malah memutar balik ke arah belakang dan membantu Himeka.**_

_**"Ayo Himeka." ujar Karin sambil membantu Himeka berdiri.**_

_**"Kakiku terkilir." ujar Himeka.**_

_**"Bukankah kau memang ingin mengikuti lomba lari seperti ini sedari dulu, Himeka? Ini" tanya Karin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sementara waktu masih berjalan.**_

_**"Ya." Himeka mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangan Karin dengan tangannya.**_

_**"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berlari bersama. Tenang, aku akan membantumu." ujar Karin.**_

_**Drap!**_

_**Drap!**_

_**Drap!**_

_**"Ayo Himeka! Sedikit lagi!" seru Karin sambil menyemangati Himeka, sementara garis finish tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.**_

_**"Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Kau berlari saja Karin-chan, kau juga menginginkan lomba ini bukan?" ujar Himeka sambil memegangi kakinya sesaat dan bertanya pada Karin.**_

_**"Maafkan aku." ujar Karin sambil mendorong Himeka dengan paksa sehingga Himeka mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul oleh Karin yang mengekor dari belakang.**_

_**"Ekhhhh!"**_

_**Prittt!**_

_**"Yak! Kujyou Himeka dengan waktu dua menit dua puluh sembilan detik! Hanazono Karin dengan waktu dua menit tiga puluh dua detik!" seru Torimaru-sensei ketika ia melihat waktu tempuh Himeka dan Karin pada stopwatch hitam miliknya.**_

_**"Yeay Himeka-sama! Omedetou!" seru Kazusa sambil memeluk Himeka.**_

_**"Hei! Himeka-chan harus dibawa ke ruang UKS segera! Kakinya kan terkilir!" seru Miyon.**_

_**"Oh ya ampun! Aku lupa! Karin-sama, bantu aku un**__**—" baru saja Kazusa ingin meminta tolong pada Karin untuk membantunya dan Miyon untuk mengantar Himeka ke UKS, ia sudah melihat Karin yang tepar.**_

_**Namun Karin yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit, "Ayo! Kita bawa Himeka-chan ke UKS!" serunya sambil mengangkat tubuh Himeka bersama Kazusa dan Miyon.**_

_**Sesampainya di UKS, hanya Torimaru-sensei, Karin, dan Miyon yang boleh masuk ke dalam UKS. Kalau tidak, ruang UKS akan pengap dibuat satu kelas.**_

_**"Hanazono-san, Kujyou-san." panggil Torimaru-sensei.**_

_**Karin yang sedang mengurut kakinya Himeka yang terkilir menoleh ke arah Torimaru-sensei saat mendengar marganya dipanggil, begitu pula Himeka yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur.**_

_**"Kerjasama kalian sangat bagus. Dengan rela Hanazono-san memberikan kemenangannya kepada Kujyou-san secara tidak langsung. Kalau ada lomba lari berpasangan, saya akan menunjuk kalian sebagai pasangan yang akan mewakili sekolah." ujar Torimaru-sensei.**_

_**Miyon yang juga sedang mengurut kakinya Himeka langsung berhenti dan bertepuk tangan tiga kali dengan keras, sehingga terdengar bunyi 'Pakkk!' yang menggema di ruangan UKS itu.**_

_**"Himeka-chan, kau harus menangkan lomba lari sprint ini ya! Aku pasti akan mendukungmu, juga yang lainnya!" dukung Karin penuh semangat, seolah-olah dia yang mewakili sekolah.**_

_**"Ya! Hontouni arigatou Karin-chan!" seru Himeka.**_

_**Flashback Off**_

Karin menatap Himeka dengan pandangan '_**kau-masih-mengingat-momen-itu?**_'

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat, toh pialanya masih ada di atas meja belajarku," jawab Himeka saat ia berhasil berhenti menangis dan menenangkan dirinya, dan seolah-olah ia mengerti arti tatapan dari Karin itu, "dan maksudku bukan ingin menyombongkan diri, aku hanya memberitahu Karin-_**chan**_ saja. Lagipula aku bisa menang karena Karin-_**chan**_ juga."

Karin hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengulas senyumnya. Ia bersyukur masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. Masih ada orang yang menjadi sahabat sejati untuknya. Biasanya orang-orang kebanyakan berteman dengan Karin hanya karena kecerdasan dan kecantikan Karin.

'_**Arigatou Himeka-chan.**_' batin Karin.

.

**Karin POV**

Tak terasa enam bulan telah berlalu. Kini aku hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersekolah lagi, bahkan di sekolah luar biasa. Tangan dan kakiku telah kehilangan fungsi sepenuhnya. Mulutku juga tidak bisa digunakan untuk berbicara lagi.

Aku berpikir... kenapa semua orang harus meminta maaf padaku? Mulai dari Kazune-_**kun**_, Kazusa-_**chan**_, Himeka-_**chan**_, sampai temanku yang paling dingin kedua, Rika-_**chan**_. Padahal mereka tidak berbuat sesuatu yang menyakiti hatiku, tidak pernah!

Ketika aku melihat mereka menangis saat bersamaku, aku merasa semakin bersalah. Aku ingin membuat mereka bahagia, itu saja. Namun aku hanya membuat mereka sedih sampai menangis, termasuk Kazune-_**kun**_, orang terdingin yang pernah aku kenal sekaligus orang yang aku cintai.

Saat mereka menangis, ingin sekali aku menghapus air mata mereka. Ingin sekali aku menepuk pundak mereka untuk menenangkan mereka. Ingin sekali aku berbicara kalau aku baik-baik saja meskipun aku tahu mereka tidak akan percaya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap ke arah luar jendela. Membiarkan seberkas cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruang rawatku. Berdasarkan bayangan yang terbentuk, sekarang jam satu kurang beberapa menit, yang berarti sebentar lagi Kazune-_**kun**_ dan yang lainnya akan pulang sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kazune-_**kun**_, setelah aku dan Kazune-_**kun**_ menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, entah kenapa aku ingin Kazune-_**kun**_ menembakku seperti yang dilakukan pria remaja pada umumnya. Ah, apa yang telah aku pikirkan ini? Mana mungkin ada seorang pria yang notabene primadona sekolah menembak gadis yang sudah divonis tak akan hidup lama lagi?

_**Spinocerebellar Degeneration**_. Itulah nama penyakit yang menyerangku. Sebelumnya aku sudah merasa aneh dengan gejala jatuh tanpa sebab yang sudah terjadi tiga kali—sebelum aku tahu penyakit yang menyerang diriku—dan saat aku tak bisa menggapai segelas air minum yang hanya berada di meja samping tempat tidurku, dan ternyata... aku mengidap penyakit ini.

Aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa terkena penyakit ini, padahal selama ini aku selalu menjaga kesehatan fisikku dengan baik. Hahhh... ini sudah takdir dari _**Kami-sama**_, aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Kriettt...

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang sedikit berderik, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruanganku.

"Karin-_**chan**_!"

"Karin-_**sama**_!"

"Hanazono-_**san**_!"

"_**Megami**_~"

Jduakkkkk!

"_**Baka**_! Kau menduakanku ya, Jin-_**kun**_?!"

"Auch! Mana mungkin Kazusa! Di hatiku hanya ada kamu satu-satunya!"

Aku menatap lima orang yang sangat kukenal. Jin-_**chan**_, Kazusa-_**chan**_, Himeka-_**chan**_, Micchi, dan... Kazune-_**kun**_?! Dia datang juga?!

Lalu aku melihat Kazusa-_**chan**_ yang memukul Jin-_**chan**_ hingga menimbulkan benjolan besar, yang sanggup membuatku cekikikan. Malahan aku ingin tertawa sebesar-besarnya seperti dulu.

"_**Konnichiwa**_ Karin-_**chan**_!" seru Himeka riang sambil meletakkan sebuah parsel diatas meja di ruang rawatku.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, aku sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku lagi. Sebenarnya masih bisa sih, tapi itu akan sangat sulit untuk didengar. Ya, kuharap mereka mengerti. Jujur, aku ingin bertanya kemana yang lainnya.

"Yuuki dan Rika sedang les musik. Miyon-_**chan**_ sedang ada latihan pidato di aula sekolah, Karin-_**chan**_ tahu tidak kalau Miyon-_**chan**_ akan mengikuti lomba baca pidato antar sekolah? Kalau Shingen sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu tidak masuk sekolah karena harus kembali ke Kyoto untuk menjenguk neneknya." jawab Himeka panjang lebar yang lagi-lagi seolah-olah ia benar-benar tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hanazono-_**san**_?" tanya Micchi.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk kecil pertanda 'iya'. Respon Micchi adalah ia mengangguk pertanda ia paham maksudmu, dan mendadak raut wajahnya langsung berubah, begitu juga Jin-_**chan**_, Kazusa-_**chan**_, dan Himeka-_**chan**_. Eh, harusnya Jin-_**kun**_ ya? Ah, percuma juga, toh aku juga tak bisa bicara lagi.

Dan sekali lagi tatapan iba dan senyum paksa yang terlukis di wajah mereka yang aku lihat kecuali Kazune-_**kun**_ yang memang dari sananya sudah _**emotionless**_ begitu dan ia hanya berdiri sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya pelan. Lalu kenapa mereka berempat menatapku seperti itu? Emm... apa ada ucapanku yang salah sedari tadi? Menurutku sih tidak, yaaaaa, itu kan menurutku, belum tentu itu juga menurut pendapat orang lain.

Aku benci tatapan dan senyum yang seperti itu, meskipun aku tidak terlalu tahu itu senyum palsu atau bukan. Aku merasa risih dengan respon itu yang kuanggap agak aneh, karena sedari dulu aku paling benci dikasihani. Oh, apa aku sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya ya?

Keheningan menyapa diantara kami berenam, tanpa ada satupun yang membuka suara. Sementara keempat temanku (_**minus**_ Kazune yang memang rada cuek atau apa yang jelas itu memang karakternya) itu masih tetap dengan ekpresi yang sama. Oh ayolah! Rubahlah wajah kalian atau setidanya keluarkan suara kalian. Itulah yang kuteriakkan dalam hatiku, meskipun sejujurnya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya jika aku bisa.

Aku bisa melihat titik-titik air yang membasahi tepi tempat tidur yang kutempati ini. Aku melirik ke atas, bersyukur penyakit itu tidak menyerang syaraf motorikku di leher ini.

Mereka menangis.

_**Kami-sama**_! Kenapa mereka menangis?! Padahal mereka tidak punya salah apapun padaku! Aku sudah berusaha mengatakannya yang sudah aku tak bisa lakukan lagi, tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengerti juga?!

"Karin-_**chan**_, hiks, aku ingin balas budi padamu, hiks, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, hiks." ujar Himeka dengan isakan yang berada disela-sela ucapannya.

Astaga Himeka-chan! Kau kenapa?! Lomba lari itu hanyalah kebetulan dan hal sepele! Kau sudah sangat baik padaku, kau tak perlu balas budi lagi Himeka-_**chan**_! Tidak perlu! Astaga!

"Karin-_**sama**_, hiks, maafkan aku, hiks."

Kazusa-_**chan**_ juga! Ya ampun Kami-_**sama**_! Ingin sekali aku menjelaskan keadaanku kalau aku baik-baik saja! Benar! Aku ini baik-baik saja! Kenapa kalian semua tidak mau percaya?!

"Kalian berempat keluarlah. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Karin. Hanya berdua yaitu aku dan Karin." ujar Kazune.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada sesuatu pada _**megami**_, tolong beritahu kami." ujar Jin sambil keluar dari ruanganku diikuti Himeka, Kazusa, dan Micchi. Ini... ada apa?

Jujur, aku sangat senang Kazune-_**kun**_ meminta semua teman-temanku untuk membiarkan kami berdua, apalagi mereka mengizinkan. Aku sungguh sangat senang bisa bersama Kazune_**-kun**_ sebelum aku menghembuskan napas terakhirku, menutup hidupku, meninggalkan semua hal yang aku sayangi, termasuk kalian, teman-temanku, dan Kazune, orang yang kucintai.

"Karin..." panggil Kazune.

Tapi sangat disayangkan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun diatas tempat tidur selain berbaring lemas seperti saat ini. Aku melihat Kazune-_**kun**_ yang duduk di kursi tepat disebelah ranjangku sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang Karin. Ahahaha." ujar Kazune sambil tertawa kecil.

Sementara aku hanya bisa meresponnya dengan senyum tipis. Di saat aku menanti ajalku seperti ini dia masih bisa menghiburku? Ah, aku sangat senang.

Kini Kazune menatapku dengan tatapan lirih, sama seperti yang lainnya. Kenapa kau menatapku sama seperti Kazusa-_**chan**_, Jin-_**chan**_, Himeka-_**chan**_, dan Micchi? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku sekarang? Kau kenapa?

Perlahan Kazune-_**kun**_ mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Rasanya begitu hangat. Aku merasa waktu seakan berhenti saat hal ini terjadi. Aku ingin selalu seperti ini, dan aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini berakhir dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menderita, namun kau berusaha menutupinya." ujar Kazune disela-sela mengusap rambutku.

Ternyata dia tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku memang menderita dan berusaha menutupi hal yang kurasakan seperti ini. Tapi jika bersama Kazune-_**kun**_, semua penderitaanku rasanya lenyap semua. Namun aku tahu kalau aku tak pernah akan merasakan ini lagi besok dan selamanya.

"Kenapa harus kau yang mengalami semua penderitaan itu, Karin?" tanyanya masih mengusap kepalaku. Dan aku melihat titik-titk air mata yang menetes di wajahnya.

Dia menangis? Lagi-lagi dia menangis... hanya untukku? Kenapa kau selalu menangis untukku Kazune-_**kun**_? Apa benar kau bisa merasakan hal yang aku rasakan?

"Kenapa Karin? Kenapa kau harus seperti ini?" tanya Kazune lagi sambil memelukku. Sekarang dia tengah menangis dengan terisak, "Aku mau meminta maaf padamu Karin, karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Maafkan aku," ucap Kazune seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Aku menangis mendengar perkataan Kazune. Kenapa semua orang meminta maaf padaku? Kalian tidak memiliki salah apapun padaku, sungguh. Aku merasa déjà vu akan hal ini.

Andai bisa, ingin sekali aku membalas pelukanmu, Kazune, sangat ingin. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan padamu agar tidak menangis lagi seperti ini. Ingin kukatakan pula bahwa aku sudah menerima semua kenyataan pahit yang sekarang tengah aku jalani dan akan kuakhiri tak lama lagi.

"Karin, aku mohon. Tetaplah hidup, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, aku ingin selalu bersamamu." ucap Kazune yang semakin terisak.

Aku juga semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Kazune. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu hingga kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama.

Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu untukmu Kazune. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu seperti yang kau inginkan, karena aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian semua tidak lama lagi untuk selamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Sekarang aku merasakan semua tubuhku terasa ringan, sangat ringan. Ada apa ini? Dan juga, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukan dari Kazune lagi. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar Kazune yang tengah menangisiku.

Dan kini tanpa aku sadari, aku telah berhenti menangis. Aku tidak bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir di wajahku lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa hal seperti ini aku rasakan begitu cepat, apalagi ditengah kebersamaanku bersama Kazune?

Entah kenapa aku merasa kepribadian Kazune yang berbeda daripada biasanya. Sangat berbeda.

"Aku mencintaimu Karin. Sangat mencintaimu." aku mendengar Kazune berkata kalau dia mencintaiku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kazune, kalau aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.

Hanya itulah yang terakhir kali kudengar dari Kazune. Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun dan juga tidak bisa mendengarkan suara Kazune lagi. Yang aku lihat hanyalah gelap yang melahap semua kesadaranku.

**Normal POV**

"Karin. Karin?" ucap Kazune sambil menyentuh urat nadi di pergelangan tangan Karin.

Tidak berdenyut, itulah yang Kazune rasakan. Lalu ia meletakkan jarinya di depan hidung Karin. Tidak ada karbondioksida yang keluar. Apa ini pertanda...

"Karin? KARIN! BANGUNLAH!" seru Kazune sambil mengguncang tubuh Karin.

Kazusa, Himeka, Jin, dan Micchi yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Karin. Mereka mendapati Kazune yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Karin yang begitu lemah.

"Kazu-_**nii**_! Ada apa?!" tanya Kazusa panik.

"Cepat! Panggilkan dokter atau suster! Cepatlah!" perintah Kazune.

Jin dan Micchi mengangguk, lalu segera berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter sesuai yang diteriakkan oleh Kazune. Sementara Kazusa dan Himeka saling berpelukan satu sama lain dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Lalu Jin dan Micchi datang dengan membawa dokter yang selama ini merawat Karin, lalu untuk sementara mereka berlima disuruh keluar dan berdoa untuk Karin. Jin dan Micchi berusaha tegar untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada untuk Karin, begitupula dengan Kazune.

Selang waktu lima menit, dokter itu keluar setelah memerika Karin sambil mengatakan berita yang sangat buruk untuk Kazune dan yang lainnya, "Pasien sudah bersama _**Kami-sama**_ di atas sana."

.

**Kazune POV**

Sekarang aku tengah berjongkok—bahasanya kasar ya? Salahkan otak jeniusku yang tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikirkan untuk saat ini—di depan sebuah kuburan dimana itu adalah tempat orang yang kusayangi.

Perlahan aku mengusap batu nisan yang merupakan sebuah tanda bahwa orang yang kucintai itu beristirahat dengan tenang dan sekarang telah bersama _**Kami-sama**_. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat bahagia diatas sana.

Nama orang yang kucintai itu adalah...

Hanazono Karin.

Ya. Gadis itu yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padaku, entah apa yang membuatku seakan terhipnotis karena dirinya. Ah, aku mulai menggombal sepertinya.

_**'Watashi wa Kujyou Kazune desu. Kanojo wa Kujyou Karin desu.**_' batinku yang sepertinya mulai melantur kemana-mana. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan sih?

"Kazu-_**nii**_... ayo kita pulang." ujar Kazusa dengan wajah yang sembab.

"Iya Kazune-_**chan**_, ayo pulang." timpal Himeka dengan wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dari Kazusa.

"Tidak, kalian duluan saja." ujarku. Biarlah mereka menganggapku keras kepala atau apa, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah bersama dengan Karin.

"Baiklah Kazune-_**chan**_, jangan lupa pulang." pesan Himeka padaku lalu ia berjalan menjauhiku.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bersama Kazu-_**nii**_ saja." ucap Kazusa sambil berjongkok disebelahku juga.

Saat Himeka sudah menghilang dari pandanganku dan Kazusa, aku memeluk batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Hanazono Karin' dengan huruf kanji. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tak peduli apa pendapat orang lain yang melihat tingkahku seperti ini.

"Karin... bukankah dulu kau pernah berjanji kalau kau akan berusaha tetap hidup? Tetapi kenapa malah justru sebaliknya? Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku? Apa kau membenciku?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi yang tak mungkin aku dapatkan jawabannya dari orang yang kutanya.

"Sudahlah Kazu-_**nii**_. Karin-_**sama**_ tidak akan bahagia jika kita tidak mengikhlaskan kepergiannya." ujar Kazusa sambil menepuk pelan pundakku.

Aku tahu ia berusaha menghiburku. Aku tahu ia berusaha menghilangkan kesedihanku. Aku juga tahu ia ingin aku bangkit dari keterpurukan, namun... aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ah iya Kazu-_**nii**_, aku lupa kalau aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Ami-_**sensei**_," ujar Kazusa, "kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya? Jangan pulang terlalu siang." pesannya.

Kini tinggal hanya aku seorang diri yang berada di pemakaman ini. Aku menutup kedua mataku, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Ya, aku sudah harus bisa merelakan dirinya yang telah pergi dari dunia ini.

"Karin... terima kasih banyak telah bertahan hidup untukku," ujarku, "_**hontouni arigatou**_."

"_**Douita ne**_..."

Aku menoleh ke arah batu nisan itu, dan iris biru safir milikku melihat sosok seperti Karin yang menggunakan gaun terusan berwarna putih dengan sayap kecil di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Senyuman lembut itu... senyuman yang aku rindukan selama ini.

"Karin..." panggilku.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia hanya tersenyum lebar sedari tadi. Iris gioknya menatapku seolah mengatakan '_**terima-kasih-untuk-semuanya**_'.

"_**Douita**_, Karin..." balasku.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, lalu ia merentangkan tangannya seolah ia ingin menggapai tanganku. Aku pun juga merentangkan tanganku sehingga tangan kami berdua saling bertautan. Hangat, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Kazune-_**kun**_... bukankah aku pernah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan terus bersamamu?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil berujar, "Ya Karin. Dan kau telah berhasil menyelesaikan janjimu itu."

"Aku memang tidak bisa bersamamu di sisimu lagi secara nyata, tapi," tiba-tiba ia menyentuh dadaku, "aku akan selalu ada di sini, di hatimu."

Perlahan ujung kakinya mulai menghilang. Air mataku lagi-lagi menetes keluar, tak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan Karin lagi. Tidak Karin! Kau tidak boleh pergi!

"Jangan egois Kazune-_**kun**_... jangan lawan takdir ini. Ini memang takdir kita berdua yang tidak bisa bersatu layaknya cerita Romeo dan Juliet, kau masih mengingat buku yang kita baca bersama di perpustakaan bukan?" ujarnya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang mungkin hanya bisa kulihat untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sementara tubuhnya masih dalam proses menghilang.

"Karin... berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan kembali..." ujar Kazune.

"Tentu saja Kazune-_**kun**_... semoga suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi." tuturnya lembut padaku.

"Karin..." seluruh anggota tubuhku seolah-olah membeku sehingga tak bisa digerakkan. Aku ingin memeluk Karin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_**Sayonara**_ Kazune_**-kun**_... _**suki da yo**_..."

"KARIN!"

Aku terjatuh lemas saat Karin menghilang dari pandanganku. Karin... kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku sebelum aku mengubah margamu? Kenapa?

"Karin... apa diatas sana kau bahagia?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah langit, dimana matahari yang tengah bersinar terang sehingga aku harus menyipitkan kedua mataku.

"Kazune-_**chan**_... kenapa Kazune-_**chan**_ belum pulang? Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Himeka yang datang kembali ke tempatku.

"Himeka, bukannya kau tadi sudah pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku balik pada Himeka.

"Sudah satu setengah jam Kazune-_**chan**_ tidak pulang-pulang, aku khawatir pada Kazune-_**chan**_ tahu." jawab Himeka.

Tentu saja aku langsung terkejut dan melihat jam sakuku. Ternyata memang aku sudah satu setengah jam di sini, kenapa rasanya hanya sepuluh menit ya?

"Sudahlah Kazune-_**chan**_! Ayo kita pulang! Kenapa Kazune-_**chan**_ masih mau disini? Matahari sudah mulai tinggi!" seru Himeka namun masih dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ayo Himeka, kita pulang." ujarku. Himeka mengangguk dan kami berjalan berdua menuju rumah kami.

_**Nee**_ Karin, aku masih berharap kita bertemu lagi. Kau tunggu aku disana ya, Karin?

_**OWARI!**_

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai juga ficnya untuk yang kedua kalinya! *tepar*

Kenapa Shiro bilang dua kali? Iyaa, karena yang pertama itu dihapus nee-chan dengan tidak hormat(?) *ngelirik Yuki* (Yuki : *nyengir*).

Untuk anaracchi, gomen baru bisa publish sekarang. Salahkan nee-chan yang menghapus fic yang siap dipublish itu! *deathglare ke Yuki*

Kalau dilihat-lihat, banyak adegan yang diulang-ulang bukan? Yaaaa, gomen, Shiro gapunya imajinasi yang tinggi dan malas menulis #lahteruskenapaelujadiauthor?-_-'

Yeah, fic ini terinspirasi dari film '**One Litre of Tears**' atau judul dalam versi Jepangnya itu '**Ichi Litre no Namida**'. Kalian semua pasti tahu film itu kan?

Okee, saran dan kritik diterima. Asal jangan flame. Musim kemarau ini sudah panas, gaperlu dipanasin lagi #apasih

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
